Changing directions
by Five seas
Summary: Mystery Inc is no more. In their darkest hour Daphne reflects on their relationship as a team. Maybe things couldn't get any worse. Or can they? Warning-do not read kiddies, this isn't a story with a happy ending.
1. Angst

**Hi, I just discovered this section and decided to post this. I hope you like it. I'm not sure if it's going to be a two-shot or not, it depends. Enjoy reading.**

**I don't own this cartoon, the characters in it or anything else-only the plot.**

**

* * *

**

Changing directions 

"Daphne, we decided to split up." Said Fred. Daphne Blake stared at the phone blankly, as if she didn't understand a thing.

"You mean…" she started

"Yes. Mystery Inc. is now officially dissolved." Daphne wanted to say something, but all she could do was to reflect on how distant and official Fred's voice was. "You can pick your things up from the office tomorrow or I'll send them to you." That phrase woke her up and she mumbled.

"No, I'll pick them up right now. You can leave the keys at the door-keeper's. I won't be long."

There was silence and then he answered.

"Very well." He paused, as if he couldn't find the right words "I…"

"Goodbye, Fred." Daphne hung up. She put down the phone carefully, reflecting on that message he gave her. Then she went to the office to pick her things up. She put on her coat and shoes, and took an umbrella, since it was raining. No use catching a cold. No use praying for miracles either.

She was slightly surprised to see the office still open, the doors unlocked. For a nano-second she thought she was dreaming. She thought that maybe things were different. She thought that this whole year had been nothing but a nightmare. The thoughts faded away as she saw Fred, putting Velma's things in a box. Her desk was already wiped clean. Shaggy and Scooby would probably come in the morning. What, was he too disgusted to try and clean their corner of the room? Daphne frowned as she realized what she was thinking. She was acting like and angry child.

"You're here." She said "I thought you were gone."

"I don't trust the people here." He answered. His face was pale and tired. "And I wanted to…"

"I see." Daphne walked up to her desk and checked the box. She suppressed her smile-he had forgotten indeed.

"I decided to spare you the trouble of cleaning." Fred explained himself, as Daphne ran through the drawers. "It's everything."

"Indeed, it is." Daphne laughed out as she walked up to him. She held her belongings in one hand, and in the other she had something. As she passed Fred, she reached out and put a cotton napkin in his hand. "Just enough to fit in one box, huh?"

* * *

Daphne Blake walked the streets of the city, her head down. In her hands, there was a box filled with notebooks and pens and little thank you cards she got from people whom Mystery Inc. had helped in the past. Still, those were just objects. Real life didn't fit in a box.

A daddy, a mommy, a brother, a sister and a dog. Perfect family. A leader, a genius, a good luck charm, a bad omen and luck. The perfect harmony. So what happened?

Nothing, decided Daphne as her feet were taking her away from the building. She stopped and looked up last time-Fred was at the window, looking down at her. He seemed upset for some reason, even sorry. He was trying to make out her face, to see her eyes. He wanted to talk to her, to ask her, seeing that he had just understood. Daphne returned his stare and a sad smile crept across her lips. Then she turned her back on him.

Like and angry child indeed. She thought and acted like one. But then again, the rest of the gang had become like an unhappy family. Fred and Velma acted like the parents and fought like ones, and Shaggy and Daphne, like the kids, could only look on and suffer. How pathetic-the once powerful Mystery Inc. was now looking like a bunch of actors from a cheap soap opera. Every day they spent together seemed like an episode of a cheesy drama. Fred and Velma spat insults at each other for reason and for no reason, their fights made Scooby hide under the table and even got Shaggy out of his skin. In time, they completely forgot themselves…and Daphne.

The decision to dissolve Mystery Inc. was theirs and only theirs. They didn't even ask for her opinion. They had excluded her, and why not? She was the bad omen. Their bad luck. Danger prone Daphne who always got caught by the villains. Clumsy Daphne who caught herself in the most childish traps. Daphne who ruined everything. Why should she have a say? She was probably the reason for their quarrels.

"I should be the one gone. I should have left and they wouldn't fight." Daphne thought and sighed. Suddenly she looked up and saw the ice rink in front of her. Lately she had begun spending as much time as she could there instead with her friends. She even had her own locker. It wasn't too late, so she went in the dressing room and changed.

As she was putting her skates on she looked around the rink and smiled-there was nobody there. The old guardsman who was looking after the place kept it open until very late. A few months back Daphne would've felt afraid to stay inside until late. But not now. Now she knew she could gladly stay until morning with nobody to bother her.

She skated on the ice, waving to the guard. He smiled at her and put some quiet classical music on before going out and leaving her on her own. Daphne was grateful to him-for many months now he was her only friend.

Daphne stopped in the middle of the rink and bowed to the invisible crowd in front of her. Then she started skating, gracefully and slowly, listening to the music carefully. She needed to start off slowly so she could pick up the rhythm. She spun, then threw a triple Lutz. Not bad, maybe that was something she could do for a living.

Oh, she shouldn't have thought about that. Now it got worse. She stopped and took a deep breath. Soon, the cold air drained all the blood from her face and she was calm enough to continue. But now she was doing everything mechanically, without any emotion. Her thoughts went back to their empty office-so this was it, huh? Their history was wrapped up in boxes, and would probably rot away in some attic. Thus there would be nothing left of them.

It was sad indeed. All these years working together, all those times they had to pull through their problems, were for nothing.

Daphne felt separated. At one hand, she felt really sorry because she thought it was her fault. If she just made some effort to become a better detective, if she took courses in self defence or tried harder not to fall into various traps….maybe Velma and Fred would have taken less pressure on themselves.

On the other hand, she felt really angry. Angry with a capital "A". When the troubles started all they did was argue. Taking it on each other, saying things they didn't mean. They thought they were the only ones who had problems. They fought and spat insults at each other, but they had their faults as well. Fred, being all patronizing, looking after the helpless women and the image of the group-a pretty boy that flirted with almost every beautiful girl in sight. And Velma…complaining about the little attention she got but always hiding in the shadows.

Daphne stopped, realizing what idiotic things she was saying. She looked around, the ice was furrowed because of her scates. Her image in it was cut into thousands of pieces, and all of them were crying. She fell on her knees and covered her face with her hands. She was acting like a child! Even Scooby was more mature than her! She blamed the others, but she was the one to blame!

She looked down and saw a thousand images of crying girls. A child of 5, crying for her mother. A girl of 12, crying for her father. A teenager of 18 crying because of her date. A woman of 20 crying because there was no difference in any of those images. She was the same, hurt child.

* * *

Suddenly, she felt something warm press against her hand. She looked up and saw Scooby Doo, their Great Dane standing on the ice next to her. A few meters away Shaggy was trying to maintain balance on a pair of skates and was waving at her. The next moment he slipped and fell.

"Shaggy!" Daphne exclaimed and got up, with Scooby in toe "Shaggy, you're making things worse. Careful!" she helped him sit down without getting himself hurt and knelt next to him "What are you two doing here?"

"Fred called." Said Shaggy "He told us you seemed upset tonight and asked me to call Velma and see if you were with her."

"Oh…" Daphne began feeling bad again "What did you tell him?"

"That you were with me and Velma in the Malt Shop and that you had gone into the bathroom. Since he and Velma don't talk anymore he hung up without waiting."

Daphne looked at him. Her surprise was beyond limitations. That was something really new. Shaggy never lied-it was maybe some sort of a side effect of his friendship with Scooby. They both shared a naïve, childish look at the world. They were open and sincere. It was…really unusual, even scary to hear that from him. Seeing the look on her face Shaggy explained.

"If I told him the truth he'd get worried and so would Velma. Besides….when you really want to hide, you can't be found."

"But…"

"You've been spending a lot of time here."

Daphne smiled. Shaggy and Scooby knew her too well.

"It's eating me up." Daphne said "They…they've decided it…and they're destroying it." Shaggy's eyebrow twitched, but he figured it out soon. It wasn't so hard to understand who "they" was.

"Like, I can't tell you, Daph. I feel sorry too. But…like…life goes on."

"But Mystery Inc wasn't just some hobby or a teenager's caprice. It had a life of it's own. And now I feel like we've killed it."

"True…." Shaggy said "But like…what can we do about it?"

In that very second his cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"It was Fred." He said "Velma has been hospitalized."

* * *

Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby dashed in the hospital. Daphne still wore the sweat suit, with nothing more to protect her from the cold than Shaggy's jacket. She didn't change, she just slipped into a pair of trainers as they were dashing off to see how Velma was.

Fred was there.

"Respiratory failure. Her asthma returned." He said in an answer to their questions.

"Will she be OK?" Shaggy asked

"She ought to. But wasn't she with you guys? They called me because I was still on her emergency calls list. Jeez, she should've removed it ages ago." Fred didn't look so well-his hair was messy and there were dark circles under his eyes. Right now his voice was loud from worry and frustration, but Daphne quickly picked up another thing.

"What's the matter, Fred?" Daphne asked "Worried they might interrupt something important? Maybe if she gets hit by a car and dies you'll be burdened with the funeral?"

"Daphne?" Fred looked at the danger-prone girl in surprise. He had NEVER heard her talk like that. "Are you OK?"

"No, I'm not!" Daphne said "I'm sick, really sick, Fred. Sick of all this crap. A member of your team's in danger and you don't even care. You're bound to us because of obligation and you are sick of it. Look at you. Look at both of you and Velma. You fight, you argue, you hate. Look at the things you're saying-you always thought it was a falure, you always hated each other. It's pathetic, Fred. Mystery Inc will never be the same, but let me tell you-you are making the biggest mistake of all."

She turned on her heel, walked to the room Velma was staying and stood in front of the steel window. Her friend lay there, unconscious. She was doing bad-she didn't move and a machine had to breathe for her. Daphne touched the window and whispered.

"Goodbye, Velma. I'm sorry I couldn't say it properly. And I'm sorry it all had to end like that."

Then she walked out of the hospital, nodding to Shaggy and Scooby who motioned her to get going-at least somebody understood her. As Daphne walked out of the hospital, the sun rose in a veil of mist, painting the sky into a royal yellow. The beautiful woman looked up and around her, taking a deep breath. The fresh air filled her lungs and made her feel revived. Wind blew her hair away from her sweaty face. It was time to change directions.

* * *

A/N-so, how did you like it? Personally, I'll do better with the next chapter. See you soon. 


	2. A shot of poetry

**Before you reak out remember the category

* * *

**

To fly 

_You held my hand,_

_When I was lost,_

_You pulled me up,_

_When I was down,_

_But now I need to carry on,_

_So stop me not, my friend,_

_It is no more._

_I change my life,_

_And I grew up,_

_My wings are spread,_

_I fly again,_

_And as the chains that held me fall,_

_I rise to meet the sun._

_And now as I look back,_

_I see the stars, the snow,_

_The shattered glass, the words that flow,_

_And flew to die again._

_But are they dead,_

_Or have they reached them?_

_Whatever it is,_

_I need not to know,_

_But as for you, my friend, right now,_

_I say those words of thanks.

* * *

_A/N-Just a poem, nothing much. I'll submit the real second chapter in a few moments. 


	3. Chapter three

**OK, the real second chapter. It's short, but I plan to get a little philosophical in the next one so...just in case you wonder.

* * *

**

Phone calls 

Fred was to be married.

The invitation came with some fashion magazine, whose subscription Daphne had forgotten to cancel, and a bill. It was rather casual, the ordinary plain text decorated with little hearts and white doves. It came to Daphne's apartment, that was inhabited now by Shaggy, Scooby and Velma.

* * *

Velma barely recovered from the respiratory failure that the asthma caused. Her family was in France and she didn't want to burden them with her problems, so Shaggy's suggestion to help her out was gladly accepted. She needed somebody to look after her, and the company of her friend and his great Dane was wonderful.

After some months Velma was able to swallow her pride and realize exactly how important Shaggy was to her. Since she was allergic to almost everything they barely got out and spend all the time together instead.

In due time they decided to get married. After all, they were perfect with each other. Velma was great with dogs and especially Scooby, and the time she and Shaggy spend together made her understand how much her pride hurt the people around her. Shaggy on the other hand loved Velma with all her faults and quirks, he was capable of making big meals and most of all-to make her eat them. Because after the sickness Velma had become as thin as a skeleton.

The wedding itself wasn't much-they were alone in the church with Scooby, who carried the rings, and Daphne, their best friend. Then they had lunch in a small bistro and…well, that was most of it, since they had to look after Velma's health. Daphne's old apartment was her wedding gift for them.

_"I want you to have it."_ She said in answer to their objections _"It does me no good, it's too big and empty. And you two might need some space-being a young couple and all….besides, the kitchen's better."_

_"Daphne, you're far too generous." _Sighed Velma, who didn't understand why would a young couple need so much space. _"Please, if you ever come to town, you will stay with us, got it!"_

And that was true, because the day after the wedding, she left town and all the touch Shaggy and Velma had with her were the phone calls she made to inquire after them.

* * *

The invitation that was addressed to Daphne was a bit different-it was a little more luxurious than the others and had more words. And it wasn't just that Fred and his fiancée asked her to attend their wedding, they wanted her to come as a bridesmaid. They requested immediate answer and Shaggy and Velma had a hard time deciding whether they should tell her or not.

"This is not a good idea." Velma sighed and Shaggy put his hand around her small shoulder. After so many years he could tell when his wife was worried. Velma seemed a little pale and was about to burst into tears, but he laid a gentle, warm kiss on her lips.

"You shouldn't get so excited over this, Velma." He said, and Scooby, who was eating his dinner (a giant omelet), nodded in agreement and got the two covered in bits of eggs. "It is addressed to Daphne, so we must give it to her."

"Fred isn't worthy of being even mentioned." Velma shook her head "Look at this-he's marrying his college girlfriend. How long have they been together? Two years? It's pathetic! And not even calling her, not bothering to send a single word until now? Does he even care?"

Shaggy decided to stay silent. He also got an invitation, and even Scooby, but nothing arrived for Velma. The way it seemed, the way it probably was, Fred didn't remember about them until the moment he needed them.

"Daphne's too good to deserve such a treatment." Velma went on "It's a fiasco that has no other purpose than to humiliate her."

"That's true, but still, it's up to Daphne to decide whether she would put up with this or not. Three years ago, we treated her like a child and didn't give her a say in anything, and it turned up that she was wiser than all of us together."

"I left you and Scooby out too. I feel so sorry." Velma said, in a sad voice. Shaggy kissed her again.

"That's why we have to tell her and let her decide." He explained and took the phone. Velma sat next to him and listened to the conversation her husband had with their friend.

* * *

Daphne, though, didn't show any surprise on the phone. If she was shocked, she knew how to hide it.

"_Are you going?"_ Daphne asked

"Fred didn't send Velma an invitation." Shaggy said "He says to come with a friend, but I think he's made his point. I'll have to call him and tell him I won't come."

"_Oh, Shaggy, Velma isn't upset, is she? Personally, I think that you shouldn't let Fred's childishness to stop you from having fun."_

"I get that, Daph, but it's rather obvious that he doesn't want Velma to be there. What is it, dear….oh, yes, Daphne, they want you to be a bridesmaid and they need and answer right now. Velma….yeah….Velma says that you shouldn't let him make fun of you like that, and frankly, so do I."

"_Why?"_

"Seriously? Daphne, you're like a baby sister to me. I don't want to see you unhappy, and I'm afraid that this wedding is just about that."

"_Come now, Fred wouldn't propose to a woman because he wants to make fun of me."_

"Maybe not just for that, but this invitation's an insult itself."

"_Well…."_ Daphne said hesitatingly _"I don't think I would make it anyway. I can't get a leave in such a short notice and I have already a very busy schedule."_

"OK, then. Should I answer it for you?"

"_No, give me the address, I'll send him a note."_

"Fine then, Daphne. Are you sure you won't come to town?"

"_Maybe after a month or so. I have promised to my uncle to finish this engagement and I can't turn on my word."_

"Well, it's for the best," Velma's voice rang "But do come, Daphne, I really want to see you."

"_I will…"_ Daphne laughed "_I'll call again soon, they want me on the set. Bye."

* * *

_

And where did Daphne go? After that fateful night when she said all she thought in Fred's face, she after she left the town, she was lost. The newfound freedom was really unexpected and special and she didn't knew what to do. She asked her uncle John, who worked in the movie industry, to give her some random job and for the first few months she was a stage worker, doing all the stuff nobody wanted. It was a tough change for her, but she was determined to earn her life.

Later on, when a prediction that the movie would be a failure, most of the actors quit it and left Daphne's uncle in rage. Daphne and a few other actors were the only people left and the movie, of course, had to be finished. A small role was given to her, since she didn't want any special attention as the director's niece. It was a truly small, more as a comic relief, but it made a great impression.

Right now she was working for her uncle in a small production. She didn't want to start off big, which was good, but was still tons of work.

* * *

Shaggy called Fred-their conversation was brief, the first just informed the latter that he couldn't attend his wedding, apologize and offer his best wishes.

"_Why don't you come?" _asked Fred in a faint voice. Clearly he still felt a little uncomfortable. _"If you can't get a date by then…"_

"No. Dates have nothing to do with it." Shaggy said and since he didn't want to explain himself said "Goodbye" and hung up.

"_Jeez."_ He thought_ "I'm glad Daphne doesn't have to go through this."_

How much was he mistaken-Daphne had trouble comprehending the situation. He had an even bigger trouble going over it.

* * *

A/N-Whatever, I'll upload when the next idea hits me. Sorry if I'm turning Fred into a total antagonist. 


	4. How it ends, how it begins

**How it ends, how it begins **

Daphne had a total mental break-down when she heard the news, but hid her feelings, like she always did, with the professionalism of a real actress. The day she send the letter to Fred, telling him that she wouldn't come to his wedding, seemed like one of the hardest of her life.

She woke up at 4 P.M., too nervous to stay asleep. If she were to tell him everything in the face, she wouldn't have been like that. After all, she had done it once. But the letter, originally four pages long, was reduced to a simple note in which she thanked him for the invitation but said that couldn't take the honor of being to the wedding. Explaining herself and expressions of her feelings were cut out like bad lines in a script. They were either unnecessary, or misplaced.

"_In the end there's barely nothing that connects me to them."_ She thought after she got off the set, wearing a beautiful white dress and a pair of angel wings, both stained from the artificial coloring they used to replace blood with. Her feet were bare almost the whole time as she had to act on top of a set like the deck on the Titanic, and wearing high heels wasn't the most comfortable way to act. Thus, her legs were aching and were hurt.

She put them in cold water and moved her fingers from time to time, thinking about things. _"After all, I cut all my connections with that. Mystery Inc., Coolsville, the gang. I talk to Velma and Shaggy and Scooby, but….it just doesn't feel the same. Maybe I should've been more polite that time…maybe I shouldn't have left with bad sentiments."_

But remembering that night, his coldness, his selfishness…did he even care about them? Did he ever care? Once she even fancied herself in love with him, because of that way he treated her and always protected her…and now it seemed nothing but a façade, just…concern of a colleague, who didn't want to lose an important member of his team. Important? Daphne's role wasn't important. Just standing there, looking pretty wasn't a role. Sure, it made a good impression to the media, and the public liked that brains and looks thing, but it didn't do her any good in solving mysteries…and wasn't that more important?

She couldn't help but feeling Fred like a clown with two faces. One, of a business man, of a cold, metal machine who calculated and calculated the merit he got from this and that. And another, the one of a concerned person, and even once or twice-the one of a passionate lover. The latter, he had been for a very short time…though she wished that this was his only side.

* * *

As she was sitting on the couch, thinking and looking sad, a knock was heard and then a loud voice was heard.

"Ready or not, here I come!!!"

The next second Matthew Gabriel, her set partner, rushed into the room in all his ridiculousness.

The relationship between them was something very hard to define. Matthew was an actor, with only one previous role, in a television series for teens called "Sweet 17's." He was tall, athletic and had a killer smile, but seemed like a lunatic for those who knew him outside form the stage.

His black, curly hair was always a mess, he combined Armani suits with stuff you wouldn't find even in a garbage can, and his trainers were falling apart. But he woke up at sunrise, he trained Aikido constantly, and was never late. His habits were messy, but had some pattern. His language was….well "rich", his laughter sounded like and explosion and he always knew how to amuse everybody around him. He also run his own webpage, representing himself as his biggest fan girl, and amused himself in reading the different stuff girls wrote in his Internet site.

In short, he was just the guy that you'd suspect being the monster…but Daphne not only felt comfortable around him, she trusted him enough to open up her heart to him. Everything, every prejudice against weirdoes, every caution and doubt were gone. And why shouldn't they? After all, what did Mystery inc give her, other than pain.

"DAPHNEEE, my sweet and lovely Daphne, where are you?!" he sang out, ridiculous as always. Of course Daphne was right in front of him, but she didn't say a word and he began his usual act. "Where, oh, where could my lovely partner be? Oh, Daphne, danger-prone Daphne, come out come out wherever you AREEEEEEEE!"

"Stop it already, I'm right here." She sighed, giving up. He gave her a shocked look.

"My, Daphne, I didn't see you there. You had shrunk down to that couch so much that you had gotten invisible. Don't do that, or next time I'll become a ghost! No, I'm not kidding, I was going to have a heart attack when you spoke like that, your voice was so grave, you seemed like you came out of Hell."

"Will you cut that?!" she said in a wary voice "I'm not fit enough to laugh at your jokes."

"Yeah, well I wasn't joking." He said, lying on the ground in front of his laptop and started typing. "You really did look like Hell. The angel stage was pretty good, a lot of drama and a lot of pain. You even stood en point to do that ballet pose of love….but it had so much pain in it that I got worried." He looked up to her "You still OK?"

"Yeah, just my feet ache." Daphne said. Matthew quickly closed the computer and placed himself on the couch next to her.

"Yeah, how much?" he said, leaning over her lap to see it the water.

"Just bruises and blisters." Daphne sighed "I sure hope they make that scene a pretty darn good one, because I don't think I'll be able to do it again."

"You sure make a lovely angel." He said and without a warning pulled one of her legs and started massaging it. "Does that feel better?"

"Ummm, it's great. But you shouldn't do that, my uncle may come in and see us. Or worse-a paparazzi!"

"Let them, I don't mind. Romantic relationships are the first thing speculated by everybody when it comes to set partners. Friendship comes a lot later."

"And I bet there wasn't ever a relationship such as ours, correct." Laughed Daphne as she got more relaxed and all bad thoughts were scattered in the wind. It wasn't rare, this type of helping one another. Once, after Matthew's girlfriend dumped him for a more successful actor Daphne posed as his other girlfriend in some restaurant so some paparazzi may get some really hot photos. Even she couldn't have missed them.

Of course Daphne wore a wig and tons of make up, but her uncle told them to do whatever they did more discreetly.

"So, are you going to tell me what exactly got you in such a bad mood today?" he asked, after telling her as bunch of jokes "Don't tell me it's just blisters."

"No….I had to write a letter today." Daphne said, feeling sorrow returning. Matthew patiently waited her to regain her composure and then listened to her whole dilemma. But before he could possibly say anything their mail arrived and they face problems far worse than invitations. Fans.

* * *

Boxes of chocolates, valentine's day cards that were pretty late, considering the season, and letters. Some from their most devoted fans, some from their friends and family. They managed to read them all.

"It seems I have a second cousin on my father's third line cousin." Said Matthew, smiling. Daphne was about to laugh out, but a telegram in her hands stopped her. As she read it, her face became pale and her eyes started watering. Matthew looked at her, surprised, as tears started dripping down in her feet.

Daphne felt light-headed as her vision became blurry. She barely noticed how Matthew ran to hold her, her poor legs giving out. She sank into his arms, breathing unstable, eyes blinded by tears, sobs escaping her mouth. His words of comfort barely reached her ears, so he quickly swept her off her feet and carried her to lye on the sofa, the wretched piece of paper fell forgotten on the floor.

* * *

Later on, Daphne was sleeping. Her sides were still pale, with traces of tears on them, but at least she was peaceful, her slumber undisturbed.

Matthew carefully covered her with a blanket and checked her pulse, suppressing a yawn. They had stayed up all night and much of the day, talking, Daphne telling him everything. The evening he made her eat something and they watched a boring movie, her distress giving way to exhaustion as she fell asleep in his arms.

People didn't understand anything. They thought that there were only two ways of relationship between a man and a woman-it was either hatred or love or nothing. Maybe it was love indeed, but Matthew didn't think her as any woman. He wasn't just physically attracted to her, he felt an urge to always hold her, cradle her, protect her….and she responded in the same way. She would always be there for him. Even if it was just a speculation, it was about time to return the favor with something more than free lunches and massages.

"Don't worry, Daphne." He said as he brushed some hair behind her ear "I'm here for you."

* * *

A/N-Well, that was grim. 


	5. Who knew?

**As usual I don't own anything but the idea. Sorry for making you wait for so long. **

* * *

**Who knew?**

Velma and Shaggy sat in their living room. The day was just plain ordinary, but they were both enjoying the time they could spend together. Naturally, Scooby was there too, his head rested on Velma's knee. The young woman stroked it absent-mindedly, while leaning on her husband's shoulder. Silence was something rare and that was what made her so priceless.

Time alone, indeed, had become a rare thing indeed, since Shaggy started to work. Since Velma's condition wasn't getting much better and the doctors had told her to stay at home, it was his duty to take care of money and, needless to say, he had to work for three.

"You know, I wish you could just let me find a job." Velma said "This is getting insufferable."

"I know, Velms, but it's not safe for you to go out. Especially now." He held her lovingly "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"But this housewife thing isn't exciting at all. Sometimes I really miss the old days." Shaggy frowned-when Velma referred to the old days, that was when Fred wasn't such a jerk, when they all supported each other…yeah, he missed those days too. "Really, Shaggy, I am left with absolutely no occupation all day. I feel as if I'd run mad if this goes on."

"Even if you get a job…" Shaggy explained patiently "After a few months you'll have to quit it, you know that."

"Not if I can do my job from home."

"Seriously, Vemls, just…let's just wait until the doctors give the final results. I don't want you to get overstressed or do something that's bad for you."

* * *

At that moment somebody knocked at the door. Shaggy went to open and saw a radiant Daphne with an even more radiant man next to her. Amongst furious laughs, bear hugs and greetings, they understood his name was Matthew and that he was her stage partner.

As dinner time was approaching Daphne got up to make dinner.

"What are you doing, wasn't I supposed to cook?" Velma tried getting up, but Daphne's hands pushed her back on the sofa.

"Oh, no, you don't." she smiled as Matthew also got up "Today, lady Velma, you will relax and let us do the cooking, washing dishes and other stuff."

"Oh, no, can't you at least leave the dishwashing to me?"

"Nope. Now sit here and fill us up on the news as we make a Hollywood specialty for you."

Stunned, Shaggy and Velma watched as the two unloaded a couple of big shopping bags on the counter and started cutting, seasoning, and cooking all different kinds of ingredients. Soon, all kinds of different and delicious smells filled the room, and Scooby went to take a peek.

"There we go." Matthew brought two steaming cups of herbal tea in the living room "Special recipe, I guarantee it does wonders when you're stressed."

"Thank you." Velma smiled.

"So…are you and Daphne…um, together?" Shaggy asked, trying not to let Daphne hear his question.

"No, though the reporters say another thing." Matthew grinned.

"They seem very close." Velma said as Matthew ran to help Daphne out "And they're so synchronized…I bet they make a good team."

"Yeah, that's right." Shaggy was silent for a moment "But…Daphne and Fred also made a good team…though it was more about the spark with them."

It was true. Fred and Daphne were a great team, but there had always been that fondness between them, that love. Back at the old days splitting up was no splitting up when Daphne didn't go with Fred, and Velma-with Shaggy and Scooby. But then things changed…a lot. The spark was lost.

Now that Velma watched Daphne and Matthew she couldn't help but wonder what would it be if Fred wasn't so utter with everything. I f he could just be friends with women, like Matthew was, wouldn't things be different. Was love or friendship better? Love was beautiful. Friendship didn't hurt as much.

* * *

But that was past-there was no point on dwelling on things like that. Velma smiled-at least Daphne was happy. There had been times when Shaggy and she were worried that she might never get over it. Now they felt much more at ease.

The dinner was superb, and the evening was going great. Daphne was listening attentively as Velma gave her a detailed feedback on their old schoolmates and teachers. The topic on Fred's engagement, however, was left aside for everybody's sake, and the good moods didn't leave them all night.

Since Daphne and Matthew had come for a visit, Velma and Shaggy immediately offered them to stay in their apartment. Before anyone could object, the room was prepared and they were unloading their bags out of the car.

"Oh, right…" Matthew smiled when he saw the only bed in the guestroom "I guess I'll take a hotel then."

"Why?" Shaggy looked at him questioningly. Matthew smiled like a lay-back student and said:

"A matter of personal space. I don't want to intimidate Daphne."

"Nonsense." Daphne tossed her sac on the floor "Take the guestroom, Matt, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you serious? If anybody's going to sleep on a couch, that would be me!" He objected, grabbed his partner and started to tickle her until she couldn't breathe from laughter. Then he left her on the bed to talk with Velma and followed Shaggy to the living room.

"You're quite some gentleman." Shaggy said "I guess nothing's happening between you and Daph, then."

"No. Not now." Matthew ran a hand through his hair "Don't take me wrong, I love women, Daphne's just different. It's complicated."

"Why don't you try to explain?"

"I like Daphne. I really do. But she's my stage partner, my director's niece, and on top of all-a good friend. There are some boundaries I have set myself and don't want to go over them. A relationship with your best friend might end in tragedy and tears. I don't want to ruin a good friendship just because I feel for her as a woman."

"So you do like her."

"Sort of." Matthew shook his head "But there are things…many things that I can't overlook. I can't just force my feelings on her when hers are unsettled, it would be lowly and unethical."

"Unsettled? Doesn't she…"

"She looks fine, doesn't she?" Matthew smiled sadly "I can't blame you for not understanding. She's a good actress. But…there are some wounds you can't heal completely, and memories you can't erase. I, myself, don't know the entire story, but judging from her feelings it's not that hard to guess." He looked at Shaggy "Sometimes I wish she could face this Fred and they make up. Not making nice with your past is hard."

"Do you think he still loves her?"

"She sure loves him. And he wouldn't have sent her an invitation to his wedding if he didn't care. You know what I think? I think that this fiasco is nothing but a cry for help. A desperate one."

Shaggy thought about it for a moment. Then he went over some old mail, pressed under the fruit box.

"Then…" he said "Let's not ignore it."

He held an invitation for two to a party at the town hall.

* * *


	6. Silk and chocolate

* * *

**Silk and chocolate**

Daphne gaped at the shopping bags in Matt's hands as if they were moon rocks from Mars. Hmm…wasn't there a special word for that?

Whatever, the problem wasn't the fact that he'd gone out shopping. It wasn't even that those were bags from a mall. Matt liked shopping. The problem was that it was 7 A.M. and those were designer, official clothes. For him and herself.

"So what's the deal with those?" Daphne looked at him carefully as he laughed out. If he dared prank her…

"What? I thought you'd like them? They're for tonight, of course."

"Tonight? Did we win opera tickets while I was sleeping?"

"No, though it would've been nice. Those are for the party at the town hall tonight."

"I don't want to spoil it for you, Matthew, but you need invitations to go there."

"We have those. Well, Shaggy and Velma do. But since they can't go, they offered them to me and told me to take you out tonight."

"Pardon? Why do you think that…."

"Please, Daphne. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Eating stuff from a stick while reporters are shooting at you is not my idea of a fun time. Here, they've got the worst kind of reporters, I swear."

"What's the worst they could do? Think that we're a couple? Come on, is there anyone who doesn't? Besides, you may meet some of your old friends there. You can't come to your home town and confine yourself in your room."

"Oh, come on! I still haven't had enough time to chat with Velma." Daphne complained "Besides, Fred is probably going to be there. What kind of explanation would I have for turning down his invitation?"

"None at all. But since when did you own him one?"

"But still, we were friends and…"

"Daphne, I don't know exactly what happened between you, but if he finds out that you've been in town, and more over-had an opportunity to meet him, he'd be more upset than if you don't tell him why you can't go."

* * *

The party was going great, as usual. This year, the mayor hadn't economized on anything and the little town hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles, wine and fancy cheeses were served, important people were impressed. Fred Jones was there, as usual, with his soon-to-be wife.

The future groom paused before entering the ballroom to look at his reflection in the mirror. Golden hair, carefully combed, perfect white teeth, a flawless tux. Years passed, his body developed and his character distinguished himself, but there was always some trace of the teenage dandy he used to be.

Content with the result, he took his fiancée's hand and led her inside.

Almost immediately, the journalists jumped him and questions started to rain from every side. He handled them with the calmness he handled mysteries with and answered everybody in their own time. His career in the theatre? Yes, he was working on a play right now. His marriage? Yes, they were all invited. And so on, and so on.

He was so used to such interviews! Answering was just as natural as breathing now. Fred remembered his first interview. He was so nervous he had written cards. He sweated and turned in his place. How long it has been since then? Five years? Ten?

His fiancée went to talk with her friends, all important ladies with important husbands. When you saw them you got the impression of a reunion of old school friends. Some of them knew each other since kindergarten. She was a sweet girl, his future wife. Fred liked her very much. She was the kind of person you could always count on, who would always support you and comfort you when you needed it.

* * *

Fred was finally free, so he used the little time he had to take a stroll about the room, say hello to his friends and then settle himself near the balcony doors. From where he stood he could face the door and see the entire room at the same time. There were the mayor and the town council, and there were the journalists, praying on their newest victim. His fiancée was showing her ring to her friends (Fred could almost hear them gasping in awe), and there were some people coming from the door.

Fred Jones was not the type of man to say no to the public. He enjoyed acting, he enjoyed interviews, and he was always happy to get up early to appear in some morning talk-show. But he cherished the moments of piece whenever he could escape from public life. It gave him time to think things over and enjoy a good book.

What was the most popular question they asked him? 'How did it all begin?'. As he remembered acting courses and public speech contests, he couldn't stop and think about the most important moment for him-the time when he was leader of Mystery Inc. Yes, he had a talent, and courses helped a lot, but what really gave him a good feeling for the stage and acting was chasing masked villains and then explaining to the world how it happened.

He couldn't deny he missed those days. Come to think about it he never anticipated what this 'game', as they called it, would turn out to be something so important.

He remembered it clearly-it was their junior year at high school. There were times when old childhood friends split up to be a part of a new group, a group that suited them best. Especially if they were as different as Mystery inc. was. Fred, the hard-working athlete; Daphne, the charming lady who was fighting to banish animal testing; Velma, the smartest girl at school; and Shaggy, who openly acknowledged that he was a coward and he was proud of that. But no matter what, they were always together. Them, and Scooby Do.

They started solving mysteries as a joke. It wasn't something special, 'playing detective' was just the newest big hit, something to kill time. But then when they actually started to work, helped the police, even made money out of it…it was unstoppable. The detective agency had a life of its own, and their fame followed them everywhere. There was a time when they all thought that it would last forever…how silly was that?

Then they graduated, and eventually moved out of their homes to enjoy living on their own. They kept on solving mysteries and not even once did they bother looking back. Why should they? Life was for looking forward to the future, not dwelling on the past.

* * *

But no matter how it was, Mystery inc. was gone now. Dissolved, and probably whey would never see each other again. Fred felt sorry for the way it happened. There was always a frown appearing on his face when he remembered that night. Daphne's face…Daphne's voice….during that last year he had completely ignored her, and back then when he saw he so hurt, so sad…he just wanted to make things right, but he couldn't find the words to comfort her…to say that it wasn't her fault.

From all the members of mystery inc., she was the one who looked after him the most. She just knew how to make things right for him and even when they weren't…together, she would always be there to make him a cup of her extra special chocolate and listen to his problems.

Daphne…Daphne…Suddenly, Fred closed his eyes, re-opened them, and then closed them again. This was some kind of joke. He was hallucinating.

But no. It was no mirage, no hallucination, no dream. Daphne, his Daphne, was walking through the door, with the elegance of a swan and the countenance of a queen. Hand in hand with that guy she played with in that movie, she came down the stairs and greeted the entire world with her one and only smile.

* * *

The flashes blinded her, but even if there was a herd of elephants stampeding over her, it wouldn't stop her from noticing HIM. Standing at the back, he was looking at her too. Daphne would have melted away by now, but that was before. Daphne was aware that she might not hold on forever, but whatever was going to happen, she wasn't going to break down tonight. Summoning all her self-confidence she smiled at the reporters, with Matt by her side, and used that natural charisma of hers to put them under her spell.

"So, Daphne, we sure haven't seen you in Coolsville for a long time. How's Hollywood?" a young woman with big round glasses and silicon in her breasts grinned "Has fame and fortune gotten into your head yet?"

"Of course not!" Daphne laughed out "Actually, we're already working on a new production."

"And Daphne is so stunning that the directors are out of their heads with joy." Matt added and winked at the journalist. The young woman blushed and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"But this IS a surprise!" she added "We didn't even know you were on the guest list."

"Well, it was a sudden decision. Matthew here needed to see as much as possible from Coolsville and some friends had tickets they didn't want to use."

"Can I guess who there friends are? Velma and Nerville 'Shaggy' Rogers?"

"Actually, yes."

"Ms. Velma's health has been bad, I hear. I hope it's not something serious."

"Well." Daphne hid a smile behind her luscious red locks "It just might be better than expected." She noticed that Fred was approaching, and patted Matthew on the hand. He got the message almost instantly and went to get some drinks, while explaining something to the journalists.

* * *

So there was room to breathe now. He hadn't changed one bit-he still had those eyes, always lost in dreams, that golden hair, that handsome face…and that stupid, stupid pride. Daphne also made a step forward and beamed at Fred, giving him her most charming smile:

"It's nice to see you again." He made the first move "It has been long."

"Yes…almost two years." Daphne replied without letting her guard down even for a second "I'm happy to see you too, Jones. I hope…" she stood by his side in a carefree manner "That you will introduce me to that lucky woman you are marrying. I'm dying to meet her."

* * *

Matt watched carefully as Daphne was introduced to Sydney, Fred's future wife. The two shook hands, and within the next few minutes were engaged in a friendly conversation. You could tell they liked each other already. He smiled, as he watched the blank expression on Fred's face-Daphne hadn't stopped smiling.

Making his way to the little group, Matthew glided next to Daphne, and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, gave her a glass of champagne.

"Having fun, Daph?" he beamed "This place sure is impressive. I am having the time of my life."

"As you should be." Sydney said "Do you know that the Coolswille town hall is more than a 100 years old?"

"Is it? And who, my dear, is this lovely and educated creature?"

"This is Sydney, Freddie's fiancée."

"Charmed. But so far, I'm not surprised at all. Coolsville is full of beautiful things."

"Yes, indeed it is." Fred said as he wrapped his arm around Sydney's waist. He didn't like the way this lay-back Hollywood playboy was making himself comfortable. Why the hell were he and Daphne so…relaxed together.

"That's a lovely ring." Matt said, eyeing Sydney's engagement ring. "24 carats, correct?"

"Oh, yes." Fred let out a wry smile "Only the best for my little treasure."

"Oh, Frederick, please." Sydney blushed adorably and then looked at Daphne "You have some pretty nice rings yourself, Daphne. So…are you two also…" she looked at them both in sly anticipation .

"Well…" Matt laughed out nervously "Not yet…But there is time." He smiled, and Daphne giggled. At that point Fred couldn't hold still, so he left Sydney and went to the balcony, with a glass of whiskey and grim thoughts.

Of all the things he had imagined about his meeting with Daphne this was the most humiliating and painful of them all.

"I thought you liked a good party." She said, standing in the door frame. She glided next to him, the skirts of her violet silk dress letting out a mysterious murmur. "I like Sydney, she's very smart. She says that there is a high chance that there is a ghost in the city hall. How do you like that?"

Silence.

"Perhaps you should see for yourself. You might actually solve the mystery all by yourself."

"Why are you trying to hurt me?" he asked, looking at her. "You know how bad I feel!"

"How bad…you feel? No, Freddie, I most certainly don't. What is the matter?" Daphne sat down on the edge of the balcony, eyeing him "I thought that you liked seeing old friends."

"Strange way to put it, having in mind that you turned down my invitation."

"I turned it down because I have work to do." Daphne crossed her arms "Isn't it what it's all about. Work?"

"Stop making me look stupid. Why did you come here tonight? Why are you acting like that? And why are you dragging that clown along with you?!"

"Isn't this what you wanted, Fred? To see I was wrong? To show me how great you are?" Daphne ignored the little voice in her head that was saying she acted like a child again. But she took a deep breath to calm herself. "This is what it's about, Freddie. You just can't stand being wrong."

She turned her back on him, but he was too quick. He wouldn't let her walk away again, not without letting him speak for himself. Dragging her in his embrace he pushed her against the nearest wall and covered her lips with his.

It was unexpected, to both him and her. He just wanted to keep her from running away again, but when he felt her skin on his something, a long forgotten instinct arose and he just had to kiss her, to taste her and feel her against him. She tried to scream out, but all sounds died out.

He had missed that feeling. It was nothing like he had ever felt before in his life. Daphne was irreplaceable, Daphne was eternal. There was nobody on this world that could feel like her.

But she didn't respond. She waited patiently for a while, eyes shut and lips tightly squeezed together. Then in one swift motion she freed herself from his grasp and slapped him.

"You are insufferable." She breathed, eyes shining with anger. But then she regained her composure and left the balcony.

* * *

People were dancing. The party was at its zenith, but Daphne couldn't handle it. It was impossible to breathe, all she needed was to get out.

"Ooops…" Matthew appeared next to her. To somebody who wasn't used to it, he would appear drunk, but that wasn't the case. Matthew was just always between the state of soberness and drunkenness. Right now, seeing that his partner was so pale and worried, he immediately sobered up and took her hand.

"You are unwell." He stated "What happened?"

"I'll be fine…I just need some air."

"Ok, I'll just go and get our coats and…"

"No, no, I want to walk alone."

"Not like that." He took her waist and led her through the dance floor. "Pretend you are fainting, so I can get our way out of here without the media breathing in our necks."

Daphne did just that, seeing she pretty much felt like fainting too. Matthew explained in a loud voice the need of fresh air, and apologizing halfway to the hosts, got Daphne out of the building safely.

But as he was turning to get their coats from the wardrobe, Daphne disappeared.

* * *

A/N-Oh, boy, maybe I'm making them too out of character. But I'm curious about one thing-would you prefer if it's Daphne/Fred, or Daphne/Matthew. Just asking?


	7. What is left of me

* * *

**What is left of me?**

When Daphne and Matt finally came back, it was 1 A.M. Even though they tried to make as less sound as possible, Shaggy had woken up. Daphne's clothes were piled up in front of the bathroom and the shower was running, and Matt was in the living room, trying to sleep.

"Oh, sorry." He said "Did we wake you guys up?"

"Like no, don't worry. Everybody in this house is a light sleeper. Sometimes we arrange midnight snacks just to kill time."

"Sounds fun." Matt acknowledged.

"So like…how did the party go? Must've been something, given the time when you came back."

"Can't tell, we left quite early. Daphne felt a little under the weather and we decided to take a stroll outside." He got up and picked up her clothes "Hm, although it's the end for those stockings."

"How did she get those torn up?"

"Guess by walking barefooted half a mile before I could catch up with her."

"Was it that bad?" Shaggy asked

"Pretty much. She was really upset."

Shaggy sighed:

"Freddy, eh?"

"Possibly. She was having a tête-à-tête conversation with him before she left the building as if it was on fire. Or maybe it's just another ghost. You know, a real one."

"Yeah, I remember she used to be sensitive about those things."

"Danger prone Daphne?"

"No, not that. I mean about real ghosts. Daphne didn't get caught because she was the clumsiest, she just had a more sensitive feeling about the supernatural. She just knew when something was fishy…pity she was just too shy?"

"Maybe, maybe."

* * *

The next morning Shaggy and Matt went out, saying they needed to do some shopping, and took Scooby with them. But not before Shag made breakfast in bed for Velma and kissed her senseless. Matthew smiled-he knew that they would always be like that, no matter what the weather or the time or the mood was.

However life wasn't all roses and love and he knew it very well. Shaggy had a lot to do and Matthew came along to help him out, but just as Daphne was sensitive about the supernatural, he was sensitive about incoming disasters. So the faster they got the work over with, the faster they'd be back to prevent anything bad from happening.

"So…where are we going?" Matt asked as Shaggy drove his car out of the garage.

"To the real estate agent and then to the mall. I want to make Velma a surprise."

"Real estate? You're planning on moving?"

"Well, it's inevitable, isn't it?" Shaggy smiled "Daphne's apartment is pretty nice for a university days hang-out, but…with the baby coming we need to start thinking bigger. Especially if our child inherits Velma's…health troubles. We won't have much choice unless we decide to turn the guest room into a nursery and isolate it completely."

"What stops you?"

"It's just….Daphne's place. We still can't get the feeling it's ours and it just feels wrong to change anything. Besides, if there should be more children coming, we sure will need more space."

"More children?" Matthew smiled "You and Velma must really love each other."

"Love is what makes a child grow." Shaggy said "I just can't accept that somebody would create a child just for his own sake."

"I DON'T want to accept it. But sometimes it's just how it is."

* * *

Daphne finally woke up to find Velma working hard on the plants on the balcony.

"Hey you, weren't you supposed to rest yourself?"

"Oh please." Velma giggled "Fresh air is just perfect for pregnant women."

"But hard labor isn't. Let me help you out."

"What, in your PJ's? No, but I'd be glad if you could get me glass of lemonade with ice."

"Coming right up!"

Once the lemonade was produced Velma and Daphne sat in the living room to talk. Velma was in her usual cheerful mood, but Daphne just seemed a little out of it.

"So what happened back then?" Velma finally asked "And don't tell me there wasn't something, you were really upset last night?"

"I know how I look like, Velms, but really, I'm going to be fine."

"Fine isn't good, Daphne." But then somebody knocked on the door and Daph had to go and see who it was.

Sydney stood in the doorframe, hands in the pockets of her coat. She was a little surprised to see Daphne, but then again:

"I came to talk to you, Miss Blake. If possible, right away."

Daphne gulped. Then she nodded.

"Yes…but not here. Let's take a walk outside." Calling back, she nodded at Velma "Velms, do you want anything from the supermarket?"

"Um…chocolate biscuits, please."

* * *

As Daphne and Sydney walked through the nearby park, neither of them saying a word. Daphne was still a little sleepy, and she wasn't wearing any make up, but compared to Sydney, she looked like a real beauty queen. The young woman's hair was messy, her skin was pale and her eyes were red, as if she had cried.

"So…" Sydney said "I suppose you know what I want to talk to you about."

"Well, actually, I don't. I have an idea but…"

"It's about Freddie." Sydney titled her head "And your feelings."

The two stopped and sat down under a big oak tree. Sydney caught a leaf and started playing with it, as if the right words were scribbled on its side.

"You know, I had plans." She started "When I was at university I dreamt about a flashy career and a wild life. Even when I started dating him I did not expect him to become something more than I guy I could have some fun with. But he did….and for some time I felt like we really were destined. A family, children, everything was so easy to picture and I had nothing against settling with the status of a housewife for the rest of my life, taking care of our kids, raising them together, and more and more…" sadness crept into her voice.

Suddenly, she looked up at Daphne.

"You know, it was always there, that…gap between his and the rest of the world. At first I thought he was just shy but then…I understood what it was. It was you. He had built a wall around himself and that wall was you. And if anyone was to pass that wall, he had to be like you. And ever since you were brought into question, it got harder and harder."

Her voice shook a bit.

"Suddenly, you were everywhere. No matter what I did, I felt as if I was compared with you. He never showed it, but he always thought about how it would be if instead of me he had you by his side. It was just Daphne this and Daphne that. I hoped that if he just saw you, if he could brake up with the past the way he broke up with mystery inc….but after last night it proved to be impossible. So please, Miss Blake, please…"

He hands started to tremble, and soon her whole body was shaking violently. Sydney was choking on tears, but she had to finish. Turning to face Daphne, she took her hands in hers and squeezed them hard.

"Please, Miss Blake. I beg of you, please step away. Go back to Hollywood, or stay away from us, please. I love him and I want this to work. If you could just step away…if he could just…not see you….maybe he'd come to his senses."

Daphne didn't know what to say….she just stood there; dumbstruck by the pain, the true, horrible pain that woman was suffering. How foolish had she been? She hadn't considered it even once that Sydney might have suffered so much.

* * *

"I felt so stupid, Velma…" Daphne said later that day as she was making hot tea for both of them "The woman was grief struck and I couldn't know what to say."

"Did you promise her to step away?"

"Of course. What else could've I done. I'm sorry Velma….I just wanted to help you out but it seems Matt and I have to go back to Hollywood and finish the movie."

"And you'll do that in record time, I bet. And then what will happen? You'll do another movie? And another? And so on until you guys are dead? Running isn't the answer."

"And what do you suggest I do? Go there and ruin her life? Velma, I can't take my whishes so far as to make somebody miserable. And Fred is playing both of us. Maybe, just maybe he doesn't mean it….but still it's unfair. It's best to…"

"To hit him hard and make him see reality." As calm as Velma sounded, there was a hint of steel in her eyes that showed Daphne just how bad she felt about this "Yes, he's playing both of you and yes, you can't let Sydney get hurt because of something that happened between you guys. But Fred has to understand he's a grown person and has to act like one. Running away just makes him act like an angry child and that does nothing good. Do you think I haven't tried to make him understand? But no, it was always about him, always about HIS precious persona." Velma sighed "He just doesn't listen, Daphne. You're the only one he'll hear out."

"Why?"

"Because of all Mystery Inc….You were the only one he let in."

"But that was because he needed a damsel in distress to save-there can't be a hero if there isn't somebody to be saved. And I was just pretty and…I was just a toy for him."

"So why are you protecting him? No matter what you think, Fred looks up to you, Daphne."

"Yes, but I wonder…if it's not too late." Daphne said, resting her head on the couch.

* * *

A/N-Well, I have to say I was a bit surprised to see that you guys want the Daphne/Fred thing to work. However, I'm leaving on a short vacation and until I come back I would like to ask you something:

You saw Daphne's POV and Sydney's POV. Fred is clearly playing both of them. Do you guys approve his conduct? If not, what do you think will happen next? Anonymos reviews are avalable now. Sorry, I'm just curious.

Oh, btw, if there are any Shaman king/Yu-gi-oh fans around I want to say that chapters 1 to 8 of my crossover 'Gamble with Destiny' are re-written and waiting for somebody to review them. Yeah, I know it's stupid to advertise my own fics but this one is particularly close to my heart.

See ya soon.


	8. Storm

* * *

**Storm**

Shaggy and Matt came back in the early afternoon, with a lot of groceries from the local mall, and a bouquet of sunflowers for Velma. They were surprised, however, to find a leaning tower of red roses in the middle of the dining room, and a half crying Daphne lying on the couch. Velma was rubbing her back compassionately, not angry or disturbed, but only a little bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Daphne repeated on and on, but nothing else made sense.

"Hello there…" Shaggy kissed his wife lovingly and held her arm "What has happened? I was going to bring you flowers to show you how much I love you, but it seems that somebody has beaten me to it."

"No, those are for Daphne."

"My, our fame has finally caught up with us and you, my friends, may also be affected of the curse of fans." Matt unloaded the bags in the kitchen and took a look at the roses "But what is Daphne sorry about?"

"Oh, you know her, always worried because she causes me troubles. The only one she does wrong now is herself."

"Why?"

"Freddie sent those." Daphne cried out, and then buried her face back in the cousins of the couch. Velma rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"It's not about her." she told Shaggy "But Fred is dancing on a very sharp edge right now."

"He pisses you off?"

"Not really. I'm worried about Daph though. We had a guest today." And dragging her husband by the arm to the side, she told him quietly about Sydney's visit and the talk she had had with Daphne. Shaggy sighed, then strolled over to his friend's side to give her a compassionate hug.

"You poor thing…" he said at last "Everybody's looking up to you for solutions to their problems, but nobody thinks about you."

Matt, however, couldn't find what to say to her, and went out to the balcony to think a little.

At last Daphne calmed down enough to sit up and drink a cup of tea with her friends. Matt had also came back, a little stern, but more ready to think. After all, he cared about Daphne's feelings. And having Fred, running after her after such a long time was…well, frustrating the least.

* * *

Fred came back to his house after a long day's work. He was tired, indeed, and was looking forward to a nice evening in front of the TV. However, he knew that it wouldn't go very smoothly, as he lived with Sydney. His house would soon be Sydney's as well, they would be Mr. and Mrs. Jones and their fates would be sealed till the end of their lives.

How strange, the concept of being connected with another person for the rest of your days never seemed to attract him…maybe not with Sydney. She was sweet and caring, but she wanted too much from him. It seemed like she was calling him more to ask him for his opinion on trivial, silly things more often, like the napkins at the wedding reception, or the motive on the wine glasses. As if she was searching for a way to be closer to him. That poor girl!

His first though after he got off the car was that the house was silent, hushed. Usually, every day after he came back, there would be a happy bustle about the place, as Sydney accomplished yet another important part of the wedding preparations, and was out to greet him and show him how well she had done. Fred was quite happy he was being left out of the whole thing, because sooner or later, men would brake down before all the pressure this kind of events afflicted. And she was such a good organizer too…

Today, however, everything was dark, no sound was being heard. Fred opened the door, and found Sydney, sitting on the stairs with a cigarette in her hand, waiting for him in silence.

"Well?" she asked "How was your day?"

"Fine. Why is everything so dark in here?"

"I went to see her today." She suddenly said.

"Um…what?"

"I went to see her today. Your paramour. I paid her a visit."

"I don't have a paramour, don't be ridiculous." Then his face cleared up with the realization about who was she talking about. Turning to meet his fiancée's angry stare, he asked "Why did you do that for?"

"I wanted to know what kind of person was she like. To see what are her thoughts on the matter. To understand if there was a way to reason with her."

"Reason? What did you tell Daphne?"

"What's my name, Freddie?" Sydney asked "What's my name? Have you forgotten it or you just don't like the sound of it in your mouth? Why don't you use it anymore?"

"Stop deteriorating, what did you tell her?"

"I wanted her to understand how I feel. I wanted her to see the woman whose life she is ruining."

"You….did you threaten her? Were you harsh? Did you hurt her?"

"No, I showed her my pain only. I want her to know every aspect of this, to know that Sydney, because that is my name, Freddie, that Sydney isn't just a figure with a blank face, a thing, labeled 'the fiancée' and nothing more. That 'the fiancée' who stands between you is not just some object you can remove like a fence, but a living and breathing human, a human with feelings and thoughts. Somebody who is not just some secondary character in your great love story."

"You don't know what you're saying!" Fred exclaimed, almost cried in anguish "Don't you see you'll hurt her? Your image will haunt her like a ghost, even though it's not her fault…not her fault that we don't get along."

"Maybe, but I had to make myself known to her, that's my right. You can't just use somebody to lessen the burden of your guilt, Freddie, and then walk away without the slightest consideration of their feelings, as if they are dolls in your precious hands. Please…" she grabbed him and hugged him "Please, reconsider. I love you and I want this to work, just give me a chance. Let me be me and I will show you that this world is full of wonderful people, not just your Daphne. She was hurt today, she really was, because of your conduct. Because you still run after her even though we are engaged. It mortifies and perplexes her, and it perplexes me too, and none of us wants to suffer."

Fred was silent.

"Can't you just let it go?" Sydney leaned on him, caressing his cheek. "Please, give the future a chance, Freddie. Stop pulling everybody back and let them go their own way, go your own way too, with me. Please, Freddie, I love you…"

She tried to kiss him, but he just pushed her away.

"You don't know what you're saying." He cried "You think me a total imbecile, a beast, a capricious child that doesn't know his own interest. But let me tell you, letting Daphne walk away after I tore off from all those setbacks was the biggest mistake of my life. I won't let it happen again!"

With this said, he stormed off the house, leaving Sydney weeping quietly on the floor. He jumped in his car, lit the engine and drove off, as fast as he could, to the nearest bar to clear his head of that constant pounding he got from Sydney's speech…and think of a way out of this.

* * *


	9. Open your eyes!

* * *

**Open your eyes!**

Later on, Daphne was glad Velma and Shaggy went out that evening. Shaggy was supposed to take Velma to her monthly check up, after which they would have dinner outside, and then go for a stroll in the park. It was a peaceful afternoon, and the night promised to be beautiful. And such moments, considering the uptight situation, were too rare to miss.

Daphne wasn't in the mood of going out, so she and Matt decided to stay with Scooby and watch the house. Matt started fixing Scooby's giant dinner, while Daphne sat next to the window in her room and looked outside.

It was late afternoon, the sun had just started his descend towards the hills over Coolsville. The sky had turned from azure blue to blazing orange, and the clouds were like fluffy pillows for the sun's heavy golden disc. The houses and blocks were nothing more that black spots, lifeless and misplaced. Strangely, Daphne used to think the view from this window was rather charming.

The streets, however, were full of life. This town was not even close to a metropolis, but its citizens were working as if it was. The traffic was a killer, especially in the rush hour, and even from her place, Daphne could hear the klaxons and angry screams, born from the impatience of someone who had worked for 8 hours and wanted to go home.

Home…it was a strange word. Daphne, of course, knew how to define it, but she never connected it with a particular image, or feeling. The mansion she grew up in was nothing more than a pile of stone for her. The apartments she used to occupy were a blur or rooms, with no special meaning attached to them. Even Mystery Machine, the trusty old van Fred used to drive them around with seemed like nothing more than an old car.

Why?

* * *

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Rising, she beat Matt to it and opened.

Fred started a little, seeing her at the doorframe. She wore her old purple dress, and her hair was down, still fluffy from the shower she took. Yep, only Daphne Blake could put on a ragged old outfit that not only still fit her, but actually looked as well as the designer dress she wore on the party last night. Standing there, in the sunset's haze, she was like some apparition from the past-beautiful, innocent and….

And extremely sexy. For some reason, Fred felt his entire body catching fire from just staring at her, and terrible longing filled him. Was this what they called nostalgia?

"Hello." He said "It's nice to see you, Daphne."

"Hello….what are you doing here?" ah, and her voice was still as sweet. Fred smiled and took a step forward.

"I needed to make sure you were alright. You left the party in such a hurry…"

"Please, Fred, can you just go?" Daphne asked weakly "This is not my house anymore and I don't think you're welcome here anymore."

"Huh?" His eyes fell on the table on the door 'Rogers'. Right, Shaggy and Velma had married. Big deal. "It doesn't matter, how about I take you out to dinner. There's this new restaurant that makes divine shrimps…"

"I'm a vegan now." She cut him off with a wary smile.

"Well…Ok then…we don't have to eat shrimps. We don't have to eat at all, you know. Just get a few drinks together. Daphne, we haven't seen each other for years, there is so much I want to talk about with you."

"I'm sure a letter would do fine." She was backing out, but suddenly Matt appeared behind her, wearing an apron with small green teddy bears that said 'kiss the cook'. His face was goofy as usual, but there was a very weird sparkle in the corner of his eye.

"Daphne, why are you keeping your friend at the door." His voice was extraordinarily friendly, but there was something in his air that gave her a bad feeling. However, Fred didn't sense anything and came in, sitting down on the couch. Daphne sat to face him, and went silent. Scooby decided to stay in the corner, as he wasn't sure whether to bite Fred or beg a Scooby snack.

"So…did you get my roses? I asked the shop to send me a message when the delivery takes place, but they still haven't called." A quick glance about the room showed him that no flowers were at sight. "I take it that nothing has come yet, eh?"

"No, they came." Daphne said calmly "We send them to the Botanic gardens, so they can be re-planted. I can't stand the sight of dying flowers."

"Oh…" Fred was getting nervous. He glanced angrily at Matt, who was occupying himself with Scooby's dinner without even acknowledging his existence. The actor, feeling the message, turned off the stove and poured the meal in a big bowl to cool down.

"Come on, Scooby, Velma told me to wash your ears if I have the time." The great Dane looked shocked, but Matt coughed politely "Come now, it'll just take five minutes, enough for your dinner to be editable. Come on."

After the two disappeared in the bathroom, and the sound of splashing water was heard, Fred leaned forward to meet Daphne's glare.

"Daphne, I understand that this is hard to understand, and I am not asking you to take my words for granted. Come with me, let's have dinner together and talk." She was silent-clearly hesitating. "Daphne, look at me. Look at me in the eye. I know it's hard for you to comprehend, and it'll take time. I have plenty. But let me have just this night to explain. I can't stand the thought that you think so bad of me."

"I don't think badly of you, Fred." She shook her head.

"Then? What is the problem in that case? Is it Sydney? Did she tell you something that made you sad?"

"It's not about Sydney. It's not about Matthew either, if you want to ask. It's not about Shaggy, or Velma, or even you, Freddie. I just don't feel the same way about you. You want me to understand your feelings? Understand mine first! I deserve as much."

"You're right, you do deserve that. And a whole lot more. You are a woman worth everything, Daphne." Fred came up to her and rested his hand on his shoulder. "Let's just…go back, eh? Forget the bad memories and be close friends again…"

Daphne stared at him, disbelief and fear in her eyes. Before he could say any more the bathroom door opened and Matt came out, followed by a cleaner Scooby, who was shaking the water from his fur. The Great Dane looked a little worried, and Matthew's face was illegible. He looked at the couple, and then turned to Daphne with his most serious voice.

"Daph, go get dressed. You can't go out looking like that."

Daphne wanted to ask him if he had gone nuts, but she saw that he was serious. She got up and headed towards her room. Matt and Fred were left alone in the room. The former leader of Mystery Inc looked at the man he knew was his opponent.

* * *

From the moment he had seen Matt beside Daphne, he had hated him. When he heard him speak, he was already detested. Some second class Hollywood actor! Hump! He was nothing, he could do nothing for her. Daphne was a well bred lady, she deserved caviar and champagne, drives in expensive limousines and showers of roses on daily basis. Who was he to approach her in the first place?

Freddie was ready to tear him to shreds lest he tries to tell him something he didn't want to hear. Surprisingly, Matt's voice and tone were absolutely under control.

"My regards."

"What?" Fred couldn't understand.

"Please, let me just speak. I wanted to deliver my regards that your wedding has been called off." Matt brushed a curl of hair behind his ear. "I understand that you feel for Daphne and I suppose it's only fair to release your fiancée from an engagement that brings nothing but sadness. I hope that you and Daphne are happy."

"So we would…but my wedding is not called off."

"With Ms Sydney? I suppose it would take time to deliver the news to your relatives…"

"Whatever happens of my wedding with Sydney is none of your busyness." Fred said, rather sharply "I find it extremely derisively that you are so presumptuous, but if it will satisfy you, Sydney and I have not broken any engagement."

"I'm sorry." Matt bowed his head "Please accept my sincerest apologies."

Fred composed himself and let out a half smile.

"Never mind. I am glad we can get along. Not many people can do that."

"Not without the proper motivation." Sounds were heard from the other room that suggested that Daphne was about to come out. "I mean what I said, Mr. Jones. I wish Daphne very happy, and if her happiness lies with you…" Matt drew a breath "But it doesn't matter, really, what I think. Just don't fail her."

"Movie quotations aren't quite as catchy today, sir. However, I thank you." Fred said as Daphne walked out.

She did look her best-she wore an elaborate yellow dress with thin straps and a knee high skirt. Over her shoulders was thrown a beautiful white scarf that looked like the cloak of some African queen. Her hair was pulled back to show her pretty white face. She hadn't put any make up on-her cheeks were naturally flushed, and her lips were full and red. Daphne was nothing but what she was-a true beauty head to toe.

She let out a small smile and asked:

"I didn't know if the place where we are going has a dress code or not."

"It has. But you'd look great in anything." Fred held out his hand to her. Daphne nodded and walked up to him. As she was passing Matt, she heard him say in a whisper, so faint that only she could hear: _'Be safe, Daph.' _

She turned to face him, questioningly. Her stage partner put on his goofy face and said in a laughing manner.

"Why are you looking at me as if you need approbation?! You look gorgeous, Daphne."

He saw them off and watched from the window how Fred's car drove away. His face betrayed nothing, but when he turned to Scooby, his eyes were filled with something more than indifference. The Great Dane seemed worried, even more than he usually was, and went to rest his head on his knee. Matt stroked him absent mindedly and murmured:

"God, oh God….please let them come out of this in one piece."

* * *

In the house where Fred and Sydney lived, a phone was ringing. Yes, that phone rung a lot lately, with all the preparations going on, and orders having to be confirmed…yet nobody answered.

Next to the phone lied a few letters. Only one was open-a confirmation of the delivery of thirty-five red roses to Ms Daphne Blake.

The phone continued to ring. And left on the floor was one lonely cigar.

* * *

A/N-This story gets harder and harder to write with each chapter. So I just thought what the hell-you want Fraphne, you get it, but don't expect it to be sunshine and roses people. This is not a romance fic, and it'll stay that way. Perhaps the next chapter will call for a change of rating, so don't freak out if you don't find it.


	10. This life

* * *

**This life**

The restaurant was brand new-a nice place in the outskirts of town near a fancy hotel. It wasn't that expensive, and the location was not very good, so the place wasn't very popular…however, it was not a major paparazzi attraction, which allowed them to have their dinner in privacy, without being interrupted or misunderstood. Nobody knew them, nobody would remember them.

It reminded Daphne of the times when her father went out with one of his mistresses. After her mother died he never brought another woman in the house, just so that he may not pain her more, but there were many, too many for her to know the count.

She shook off the thought and concentrated on the onion soup in front of her. Freddie had been extremely friendly, he talked about all sorts of things on their way to the restaurant-their teachers from high school, their classmates, their friends. He looked like an adolescent, taking his girlfriend on their very fist date.

Now, however, he looked at her over the table and, having used out all the topics, was looking for something, that would turn the conversation in the right direction.

"So…you really are a vegan now, are you?" he laughed nervously "I remember that every time we went to the Malt Shop you had a hamburger and a milk shake. All the other girls envied your figure-you always stayed so slim."

"Yeah, that's right. But I decided that if people can live without meat, then so can I." Daphne stirred the soup-it was cold, and she hadn't eaten a single spoon. "So…how are you wedding preparations coming?"

"Well…that's Sydney's job. I'm not allowed to interfere, they say I'll ruin everything."

"Oh."

"Daphne…" Fred looked at her in the eye "I don't know what Sydney told you, but I want to tell you that she…"

"Please, Sydney just told me her point of view. There is nothing wrong with voicing your thoughts."

"Yes but…I don't want you to misunderstand…"

"Freddie, there is nothing to misunderstand. You should know that I don't let others influence on my opinion. I make my own decisions."

"But why are you avoiding me. Yesterday…"

"I think that yesterday you were drunk." Daphne leaned back on the chair "If you're asking me why I did not respond…"

"You judge me too harshly. Just because I'm engaged…"

"I know what you mean." He voice was calm and passive, but her eyes were hard like steel "You don't need love to be married-there is not a person that knows this better than me. Sydney's feelings probably mean nothing to you, but I do care about her opinion."

"And you say you don't let others influence you?"

"There is a difference between influence and caring about other people's opinion. Humans are social animals, we can't live without interacting with each other, and to interact we need to think not only about ourselves. You want to know why I'm pulling back. I told you, I don't feel the same for you anymore."

"But that's just because we haven't…"

"Mystery Inc is now dissolved. Those were your words, correct. And as far as I know, you are not eager to interact with Shaggy or Velma."

"Mystery Inc was not the only thing that connected us, Daphne, and you know it."

"It felt this way, Fred." Daphne shook her head "Mystery Inc was beautiful, and I will never consider the time that I spend as a part of it wasted. But you split up, yes, you, because nobody asked me about anything."

"That is not true."

"Well that's not the way I remember it. You never told me anything, you just kept fighting with Velma until you guys couldn't stand each other. My opinion was never sought-you just called me on the phone and placed me before a fact. Mystery Inc is no more. All I had to do was pick up my stuff. You even arranged it." He was silent "You split up because you couldn't go on like that. I think that was also the state of our relationship at the time."

"From what you tell me it turns out you hate me because I spared you the quarrels and tears. I know you, Daphne, I know you couldn't stand it. Do you think you could've done better? You, who just walked away from us, from what we had? If now I have a fiancée who I don't love, and who's in pain, it's because you chose to leave me."

"There was nothing to leave. There was no us, Fred. There was just sex. That's not a relationship."

"But we…"

"Stop using 'we'! Don't you understand? None of us had place in your Grand Plan, at least not at the front row."

"You don't understand me!"

"I don't? Are you calling off your wedding, Freddie?"

"Why are you…"

"You say you don't love her, wouldn't it be for the best to call everything off before you bring yourselves more suffering?"

"What happens between Sydney and me is none of your busyness. She has her reasons, I have mine. This whole thing has been planned, everything is settled. You can't walk away from something as serious as marriage."

"But you knew that this would happen and you still invited me?" Daphne shook her head "You knew you'd have doubts but you still wanted me there. Why? So that I can see you've moved on t a prosperous future? I see nothing of that. All I see is you, marrying Sydney, so that you guys can look good on the magazine covers; me, a second-class actress as a lover; and Mystery Inc to provide you with interesting stories for talk-shows. If I'm wrong, Fred, please correct me, because with your current behavior there isn't much left to the imagination."

She got up and left the restaurant. Fred left some bills on the table and ran after her. On the street, he grabbed her wrist and turned her so that she can look at him in the eye.

"You loved me." He said "I loved you. We were happy together. Before you walked away."

"We were happy only at the beginning." Daphne looked him back "Then you decided to be cold."

"Do you love me?" he asked her, drawing her close "If anyone is in pain right now, it's because you can't decide. Say you love me and the wedding will be off. I will come to you and I will make you the luckiest woman alive."

"How about the happiest? And what if I say no? What if I don't feel for you anymore? What if I decide to move on with my life? Would you do the same? Or would you still run after me like you do now."

"You never said you don't love me."

"I didn't respond to the kiss. I will not come to your wedding. I do my best to live my life. And yet you still run after me, even though you are engaged, even though you have responsibilities, responsibilities you won't give up. You're trying to sit on two chairs at the same time, but you'll end up falling on the ground." She struggled out of his grip and breathed "I don't love you, Freddie. So let me move on with my life."

"No!" he grabbed her and pulled her close "No, I can't let you. I can't let you walk away. Sydney is nothing to me, why can't you see that? I need help."

"Nobody forced you to marry her." Daphne said "And you don't care about me either. The only one you care about, Fred Jones is you, and only you. So let me go before I start screaming."

"This is all bullshit, Daphne, and you know it. You love me!"

"All I know is what you want. And if I give it to you, more people will get hurt. The Fred Jones I loved cared about people's feelings. The Fred Jones I knew would not skip on his responsibilities. Freddie was a good boy who wouldn't force himself on somebody who doesn't love him, and you're just some guy I don't wish to know." Daphne got away and looked at him, straight in the eye. "You said, earlier today, that you wanted to be my friend. If you still want to do that, don't look for me, don't chase after me, instead look what's going on around you and do what is right."

And with that said, she ran off into the nearest taxi and left him on the street, dumbstruck.

* * *

A/N-Personally, I like Fred and Daphne as a couple. But that's only when Freddie's not an arsehole. That was my point.


	11. Not just a thing

* * *

**Not just a thing**

Daphne opened the door to the apartment and let out a loud sigh as she removed her shoes. Never, EVER was she going to put on high heels and then decide to take a walk.

After the taxi had gone far enough from Fred she got off, paid the driver and went back home on foot. Most people would call strolling in a dark park after 10 PM a little crazy, but Daphne was so used to the alleys that she knew them better than her own hand.

The cold wind blowing through the trees made her relax, and after walking for several minutes, the adrenalin levels in her blood dropped. Daphne removed the shawl from her shoulders, then looked up at the sky as if she wanted to absorb the stars with her eyes. But there were not stars tonight-just a lonely, shadowed moon.

* * *

She was so tired she forgot completely that this wasn't her apartment and made no effort to conceal her coming back. Then suddenly, she froze, feeling a sudden stir in the kitchen. Matt turned on the lights and looked at her.

"You're back." He stated, looking at her messy hair and flushed cheeks "Didn't he give you a ride back?"

"No, I decided to walk." She shook her head.

"Walk?! In this pitch dark? For crying out loud, Daph, that's like a total suicide!"

"It wasn't that bad…" she started, then one of her heels broke and she grabbed the doorframe in order not to fall down. Matt sighed out in irritation and made her sit down on the couch, then removed the blasted shoe and took a disapproving look at her foot.

"You could kill yourself like that, you know." He said, then went to the bathroom to get a bucket of warm water. "Now put you feet in this and hopefully they won't be sore in the morning."

"Thanks. Are…are Shaggy and Velma still out?"

"Yeah. It seems Velma's sister came to town and they went to see her at the Dinkley's. They called to warn us that they might be staying in for the night."

"Oh…" Daphne smiled. Velma's sister, Ashley, came to town once or twice a year, whenever the Peace Corps could spare her. The visits grew shorter by the year and every moment she spent in Coolsville was precious-perhaps she wasn't going to see her sister for the next one or two years since her group was going off to the Philippines to help the victims of typhoons. "I guess it's for the best-they might have worried if they knew I went out with Fred."

"Yeah, they might have." Matt went to make some tea "Scooby is sleeping in their room, don't worry about him."

"Is something the matter? You won't look at me." Daphne seemed concerned.

"It's nothing." Matt sighed "I'm just a little tired."

"Weren't you sleeping?"

"No." he replied shortly "So…you and Fred are not back together, I guess…since he didn't drive you home…"

"You guess right." Daphne took a cup of tea from him "But I don't know whether I should be afraid or relieved that we had dinner tonight."

"Do you wish to speak about it?"

"Only if you'd listen." He sat down on the couch opposite her and rested his elbows on his knees. Daphne rested back on the sofa and sighed, looking at the sealing. "I really don't know what I expected. Perhaps the end of it all. This incertitude…this confusion…It pained me during the last year…before Mystery Inc dissolved. Always fighting…never comprehending our true feelings…forever hiding behind our pain. Your parents divorced, didn't they, Matt?"

"Yeah…" he nodded "Are you saying that it was like divorcing? The breaking up of Mystery Inc that is…"

"Yes. In truth I wasn't hurt because Fred and Velma fought. Everybody was different and disagreement was inevitable. I understood that, but they kept the others out of their fights. Shaggy, and Scooby, and especially me. Fred didn't want me to get involved into whatever arguments he had with Velma because he though that they would ruin me. I never told him I hated that."

"But he was only caring about your well-being, Daphne." Matt felt a sharp pang in his heart as he was saying this "And I think there have been enough reasons for him to think that you wouldn't endure it."

"Yeah-danger prone Daphne. That dreaded nickname I never got rid of. However, it wasn't about protecting me-whenever they liked it or not, Fred and Velma's fights concerned the entire group-we weren't united, everyone kept his thoughts to himself, the pressure and disagreement bottled up and in the end, there was just bitterness and anger." Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, but she wiped them away. "Mystery Inc was like a child, something all five of us created and kept alive…and when we started backing off, it died."

"If you don't want to talk about this…"

"No, I need to tell somebody." Daphne looked at him "I don't blame just Fred for this-none of us had the bravery or strength left to say what was on his mind and it led to the end of everything. Everybody knew it, everybody agreed…we had to change directions. And we did just that."

"So what's the problem then? What's this all about?"

"Freddie thought that I had to continue with him." Daphne said "A little before the problems started, Fred and I…we…had an affair."

"You got together?" Matt raised an eyebrow. Why was she so ashamed of something that the whole world knew would happen sooner or later?

"Yes, we got together. We did what everyone expected. I don't deny it, at first it was great. All the tension, all the problems seemed far away. We wanted to do this for so long, it was a relief after so much danger and fights. Sometimes I had thought it would never happen."

"Sorry to ask you, Daphne, but why didn't you guys do that from the very beginning? I mean, there was chemistry, so…"

"It wasn't about chemistry, that's why. We were just teenagers when we decided about Mystery Ind. There was so much to do-building up a detective agency from scratch, traveling, getting through high school, dealing with our parents-we barely had time for our lives, personal relationships were out of the question. Besides, romantic involvement was dangerous-if any of the villains found out that this was something more than sparks, he would take advantage and then it would be lost." Daphne bit her lip and thought.

"Then we moved out, we became more independent…" she went on "And things suddenly got a whole lot easier. Fred and I were together before we knew it and…it was great at first. It felt like we were two parts of the same soul…but that was short. Soon, the fights began and Fred got distant…cold…and eventually, he stopped noticing me. He didn't do it out of bad heart, I guess that he just stopped loving me. After a while, I stopped loving him as well."

"He just didn't comprehend it yet-that's why he tried courting me right before his wedding. We were so used with each other that he just couldn't accept that we couldn't love each other anymore. It's my fault-I should've stayed away!"

"No." Matt shook his head "That's not true, Daphne. It was your decision to come here and help Velma and Shaggy out. It was your decision to move on. And again, it was your decision to come back on foot tonight. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not. Truth to be told, I don't know where we might have ended up if I didn't choose to walk away."

"Then? He can't hold you responsible for making your own decisions, right? Your feelings are only yours to manage, Daphne. You are a grown person, nobody has the right to tell right from wrong for you, or tell you what you feel. If you don't know your own heart, who would?"

"I don't know." Daphne rested her head down on the sofa and looked at him "But I feel so bad for what's happening to Sydney and Fred and you…you're all confused."

"You are confused as well." Matt mumbled, avoiding her gaze "It's all about the choices we make, Daphne, not what others do. Fred chose to ignore the present and live in the past-the consequences of that decision are only his to bear. Do you understand?"

"I do." She whispered "You're right, Matt. God, you're right."

"Of course I'm right." He snorted out "I'm not telling you anything you don't already know, Daphne. We wouldn't be here if you didn't realize this."

"You think?"

"Hell yeah I do! Listen…" he sighed "If you didn't know how you felt, you wouldn't be here right now. Maybe Fred would have already broken up with Sydney, maybe not, maybe you would have had sex and then you'd feel guilty and…never mind everything. The fact that things are the way they are is a proof that you took a decision on your own head and that's more important than anything."

Daphne got up from the sofa and sat down on the couch next to Matt. Without saying a word she took his hand into hers, rested her chin on his shoulder and closed her eyes tight. Warm tears started dripping down her cheeks and her shoulders shook-she was crying silently, sobbing so quietly that nobody could hear her. Matt didn't know what to do-he put his other hand on hers and closed his eyes as well. They stayed like that God knows how much-it was something that didn't bend down to the will of time. Nobody moved. It was a moment for healing, time to take a break from the confusion, from the riddles and mysteries and drift off.

Finally, Daphne said:

"It's like a river, Matt. A river with a strong current. It pulls you and smothers you and if you try to stay in one place, if you get distracted for even one second, you die. I tried to break up with the past, give up on meat and purple and love and still it all came back to me."

"Because it's not about giving up on past. If you did, you wouldn't be giving up on just your relations, you give up on living."

"Cherish the past, but don't let it interfere with the present, right?" Daphne smiled "It seems so right when I hear it from you."

"No, the moment's just like that." Matt got up and took the tea cups away. "But you did the right thing, telling your thoughts."

"I said it myself-if you keep them to yourself you only suffer."

"Indeed." But as he was about to continue, the phone rang. Matt answered.

"Rogers' home, good evening." He said calmly. "Oh, hello again! Yes, yes, I understand. I'm glad. Thank you very much."

"Who was it?" Daphne asked as he hung off.

"It was the hospital, they wanted to tell me that everything was officially fine."

"The hospital?" Daphne's eyes filled with concern "What happened? Was it Velma? Did anything happen to the baby?"

"No, no, Velma is alright. Don't worry everything is under control now." Matt ran his fingers through his hair "Although it might have not been."

"Why? Matt, tell me what is going on!"

"First I want you to relax. Nothing irreversible has happened." Daphne looked at him anxiously. He took a deep breath. "An hour after you left, I got a call. Sydney tried to take her life."

* * *


	12. Your own way

**Just for the record, I'm not dead. **And for the sake of the little sanity I have left, you don't have a swarm of demons from hell after you, so write in proper English. 

* * *

**Your own way**

The notice from the flower company had done Sydney in. During those hours after the party, she had been nervous, and that little sheet of paper had been the last straw. She had ranted, she had broken various pieces of furniture, and finally, she drank a handful of sleeping pills. If it hadn't been for the neighbors, who, upon hearing the ruckus, had called the police, she might have died. It had been a matter of minutes, as the doctors told Matt. Sydney had been found, dialing the Phone number of Daphne's flat, and since they mistook Matt for her boyfriend, he was let on about everything.

"It seemed very serious…" he said, as he prepared some coffee for Daphne. "When they called me for a second time, she had been out of the emergency, but she was still in danger. Just now, she had woken up. If the police had arrived just one minute later…she would've died."

"Did you tell the doctors…they made a mistake? That you're not her boyfriend…come to think about it, they should've known."

"The doctors aren't quite the people that would read the tabloids, Daph. Anyway, I couldn't just tell them the truth…I didn't know where Fred could be, and I don't think that your date deserved to be interrupted in such a way." Daphne winced at the thought. The unpleasant memory of the dinner they had returned, and she hugged her shoulders.

"But we must do something." She said, suddenly "We have to go to the hospital, and talk to her, and call her parents and…"

"I've already done that. Needless to say that they weren't very willing to believe me."

Daphne sighed out loud and placed her hands on her pulsing temples. So much had happened over one night that she could hardly process it. Of course Sydney's parents wouldn't believe Matt, it wasn't enough that the press was blowing out their daughter's engagement, but to have a total stranger call them in the middle of the night and tell them that she attempted suicide?

"I shouldn't have come here." Suddenly she got up and started pacing about the room.

"Daph, what did we just talk about?" Matt got up and went to her "You're not responsible for other peoples' actions."

"Yeah? I could've prevented a lot by not coming here! But I chose to ignore all good reason and came here and what's come out of it? An old boyfriend going mad, I'm going mad, a woman almost died. DIED! She tried to take her life because my presence here tortured her! Put yourself in my place and then lecture me on not being responsible!"

"Daphne, Daphne, look at me! Look at me!" Matt grabbed her hand and made her face him "Sydney and Fred are grown people! She knew what she got when she accepted his proposal! Your only fault was being a kind friend that cares about the people you love. You wanted to be by Velma's side, right?"

"Yes…"

"You see. Now tell me…" he let her go and walked away to sit next to the window "Honestly, tell me why did you turn Fred down this evening? He offered you his love, he is handsome and famous…why didn't you just accept him…things would've set just right. Sure, Sydney would've been brokenhearted, but sooner or later she would've gotten over him. So why not accept?"

Yes, why not? Perhaps Mystery Inc wouldn't have been lost. If Daphne went back to Fred, things would be just the same.

Just the same…Fred and Velma arguing, the never ending trouble, the press invading their personal space every day. Distancing themselves, hurting themselves…being farther and farther apart. What exactly was good about it? Would Fred actually be considering her something more than a toy, a possession? Would he only think of her when she tried to walk away?

Daphne was quiet. Sitting on that couch all alone, surrounded by darkness…she looked so scared and alone. Matt wanted hug her, but this was something she had to decide on her own. If he went to her then it would all be in vain.

"I…" she felt her throat dry "It would've been too easy." She sighed and threw her head back to look at her friend "Going to him wouldn't have set things right. Fred doesn't love me, nor do I love him. It's just the publicity. It's just the habit. I told you already. And whether I like it or not…whether it's humiliating and shameful and selfish…it's the way he is. I can't change that. And yet…and yet I didn't want things to end up like that."

Daphne strolled gracefully to the open window and placed her small palms on the frame, close to Matthew, but never really touching him. The eyelids were flickering and there were tears streaming down her pale cheeks, but her expression remained impassive.

"You know, I did save the day. Many, many times. I thought about all the times we fought over silly things, about all the times we were selfish and disrespectful, and tried to fix it. Ironically, we solved such complicated mysteries, we found the smallest clues that led us to the villain, but we overlooked the obvious, until it was too late. And I went back, looking for that precise moment when the rapture was formed, and I always did this or that to fill it, to stop the disaster from the beginning. What I never did was to repair things on time. When I finally imagined Mystery Inc together, it was too late. And now…going back to once we were is like trying to put a burned letter together. It's to kneel in the ashes, and to form words that have gone away with the smoke."

"So you say it's useless?"

"You know, all the times I saved Mystery Inc, I thought it broke apart because I chose to stay neutral, and because I was never any good. Now I know that it broke up because all of us, and it would take all of us to restore it. But it's impossible. It's better to move on and live your life. Staying in one place doesn't heal old wounds, it makes them bleed."

Matt remained silent, then closed his eyes.

"Won't you say something?" she asked.

"Why? I am a total stranger to all of you. Who am I to tell you what to do, who am I to judge you? You've made your choice, but you're not happy with it."

He turned around to look at her.

"I can see people's suffering is affecting you. And just because Fred can't see things the way you do doesn't mean that he deserves to keep on 'bleeding'. But sooner or later, we all make choices. And sometimes those choices are not favorable to all. It's up to you to decide now, Daphne. It's not all over."

He made his way to the door and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm affecting you, Daphne. I have to leave you alone to think about this." He turned around and gave her one of his trademark goofy smiles. "Don't worry, I'm not going to run off. I need some fresh air myself."

Daphne waited until she saw his figure disappear on the streets, and then ran towards her room. She changed quickly into a comfortable black shirt and jeans and slipped on a pair of trainers, before darting off towards the hospital.

* * *

A/N-No, seriously, write things I can understand, for goodness' sake. I'm not a robot.


	13. Talk to me

**

* * *

**

Talk to me

Daphne brought flowers for Sydney and sat down with her, while they were discussing something. Fred watched them from outside, through the glass window.

"She'll be better, thankfully." There was a voice behind him, he turned around to see Matt standing in the hallway, his hair disheveled and hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked as if he had been walking for the past few hours.

"Yes, she will." Fred said warily "I understand the doctors thought you were her boyfriend."

"Thankfully, only serious people who are not interested in public scandals become doctors. But I wasn't talking about Sydney."

Fred gave him a blank look.

"If you're implying something, pretty boy…"

"If you want to pick a fight, you should do it somewhere else. There are people here who have to heal."

"Listen here, if you want to preach about how I'm not supposed to be hurting women's feelings…"

"I am not preaching." Matt replied "I just want to tell you something."

"Then be quick." Fred snapped. His breath smelled heavily of alcohol, it was clear he'd been drinking. Matt closed his eyes, ignoring the scent, the sound, the view…everything reminded him of another place, another hospital, where he sat on a cold couch waiting for his father to be detoxified.

"Fine. This afternoon, I'm going back to Hollywood. I know, Jones, you think I'm a rival, a problem, at setback in your path. I won't deny, I think Daphne can do a lot better than you, but if that's what she wants, I won't interfere."

"It was high time you got back to your senses."

"I never lost them, despite your beliefs. However, I wanted to ask you to go about this like a civilized man. If Daphne doesn't want anything to do with you, then let her be. Move on with your life, before you hurt both her and Sydney."

"You can't tell me what will hurt her."

"Why can't you do the honorable thing here, Jones? Love isn't all about ending up together and living happily ever after."

"You're telling me that I can't tell when I'm hurting someone?"

"I won't reply to that. But I do. If Daphne wants to be with you, I'll let her go. It will be hard, but I'll do it, because it makes her happy."

"And that's the honorable thing to do?" he asked, mocking

"I believe so. Now…I must go. I'll just tell her I'm off." With that Matt waved Daphne through the window of Sydney's room and left.

* * *

With Matt gone, Fred entered his fiancée's room to find Sydney fast asleep and Daphne arranging the flowers she'd brought in a vase.

"Hi again." He smiled

"I was just leaving."

"You shouldn't. You're not unwelcome here."

"It's because of me that she's in this condition." She shook her head "I don't want to be welcome here."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes. It's both of our fault, Fred. We brought her to this state."

"She chose to cut her wrists."

"Please, spare both of us this…this…torture." She sighed, her hands lying limply by her sides "You said that if I came to you, I'd be the luckiest woman alive."

"My proposal still stands."

"I don't want to accept it." her sentences were short, court and to the point. She wanted to get it over with as soon as possible "If other people are unhappy, I cannot be joyous. Understand this, Fred. Please."

"But you love me."

"Have some mercy to your fiancée and don't speak about us around her." She snapped, getting out of the room and heading out of the hospital. Fred caught up with her in the garden.

"Talk to me." He begged "Let me know where I went wrong, and I'll fix it."

"There is nothing to 'fix'. Don't you see? There was never us, there was never a relationship. All you cared about was your own life, your image, your popularity. This is where it got us, Freddie. Sydney nearly died because of your selfishness and my insecurity."

"But she didn't. Daphne, let me make amends, to both of you. I'll change, I promise. I'll even stop giving interviews."

"For crying out loud, do you even hear yourself? You're acting as if this is something you can buy! But you know, love isn't for sale! It's about caring for the happiness of the one you love. I can never be happy knowing I hurt people!"

"Sydney will be fine!"

"Now. And what about next time? If she calls the media and tells them everything, then shoots herself, or drinks medicine. She blew up the music! She didn't want to be saved. You did that to her, and I let you! I can never forgive myself that, let alone live with the thought that it would happen again."

"She's manipulating you!"

"No, Fred. I'm not a child anymore. People don't have to spare me the tears and frustration, the pain and the real side of life. It's not a fairy tale, and I live with it. You should do the same."

"So you're quitting?"

"You're the one who quit first. Had you only tried to save Mystery Inc, things could've been different, but not anymore."

"It was dragging both of us down, and neither Shaggy nor Velma was happy with it!"

"They weren't happy with it because you wouldn't make a difference. You wouldn't fight to change things. All you did was argue and then dismiss us like a bunch of simpletons. And if there ever was a part of you that loved me you'd understand what I was talking about. Mystery Inc died because of your arrogance, your conceit, your disdain…your selfishness and your disregard for feelings of others. You treated the dirt on your shoes better than Velma, and you acted as if Shaggy and Scooby were a part of the decoration."

"But I noticed you."

"Whenever you needed a release, Freddy. Whenever you needed someone to show up with in public, someone to save, someone to bring to parties and show up on magazine covers. The only difference between me and a plastic doll was that I could change my facial expression, and it's my fault I became like this. I was too meek to stand up to you, but not anymore. I'm not going to be a doll you program. I'm a free person, and I will move on."

"Move on…with the rest of the lot?"

"Just for this I should've told you off long ago!" she yelled, but he grabbed her hand and squeezed so hard it hurt her "Let me go!"

"So that you can got to that actor? Over my dead body!"

"You jerk!" she pulled away and held her aching wrist "Have you no shame?"

"Is it about him? Are you going to go to him? Is he any better than me?"

"This isn't about you?! This isn't about Matt! This is about me and what you did to me. When I left Coolville, I was a shamble of a person. You hadn't left anything of me! And I don't love Matt. But if he lets me, I will. Because he pulled me together! Something you, Fred, cannot do."

"Are you saying that you prefer a man like him to me?"

"Why did you propose to Sydney, if you loved me so much?" Daphne counter-attacked "Why didn't you try to make things better? Why did you let it get this far? Don't you care for her? Or you think only you can treat people like this and get away with it?"

"I love you."

"I don't believe that. If you loved me, you'd have let me be. Instead, you…you continue this torture." She hastily wiped her tears away "That is all I needed to say to you. I already apologized to Sydney."

"So you're breaking off all your ties with this city?"

"Yes."

"You're leaving me alone, with this ridiculous engagement and a fiancée I don't love? Have you no pity for me?"

"Don't talk of pity, Fred. You brought this on yourself. Now you fix it." she turned on her heel and headed for the exit. She heard him yell after her.

"Well, good luck catching the playboy before he dashed off to Hollywood. You think that he loves you, but at the slightest hint that you're taken, he goes after an easier pray."eH

She ignored him and broke off into a run.

* * *

Noon. Coolville train station. People, stale food, dogs, homeless guys…and Daphne Blake, running as if life depended on it. She had gone to Velma, and when her friend had told her that Matt had packed up and would take a train to the nearest airport, she panicked. She had packed up so quickly it surprised both her and her hosts. With a hasty goodbye, she broke into a run towards the nearest taxi stand.

The car couldn't have moved slower, as if they had caught all the traffic jams in the city. As Daphne savored the view around her-the vehicles, the lights, the people, the green trees in the park and the cold cement of the sidewalk, she wondered if she'd ever have the strength to come back to this city without the memory of Fred haunting her. Maybe he had been right. Maybe Matt wasn't the one for her, but she wouldn't stop searching. All those years, being danger-prone, the damsel in distress, the one to be saved, Daphne had had her knight in shining armor. And she was sick of it.

She couldn't wait, and dismissed the cab as the train station came in sight. Grabbing her bag, she dashed off, maneuvering between cars, trashcans, people and a few baby carriages. The thrice-forsaken heels she had chosen to wear that day were shaken off as she climbed the stairs and moved safely in her left hand, before she took off again. For the first time in years, she didn't care that she might have to burn her stockings later on.

If anyone saw her that day, they would have never recognized the fashionable, composed Daphne Blake into the woman who leaned breathlessly on the counter and freaked out the ticket vendor.

"That train takes off in two minutes, miss…" he began when he heard which train she wanted to take, but Daphne cut him off

"I'll take my chances, man, just give me the ticket!"

Stupid escalators, stupid lifts, stupid directions! She looked around the maze of corridors and prayed that she would get out on the platform in time. Wrong turn…people were starting to board….Oh, please, please, just slow down, one more minute…thirty seconds at that…

She was running out of breath. Her bangs fell into her eyes, but she daren't tuck them away. If she raised her hands, she would lose speed, if she lost speed, she would miss the train, the plane, Matt…Oh, hurry!

Her jacket was shed off during her mad flight through the stairs and thrown over her hand. She could see the train, and there were people still boarding…she thought she saw a familiar disarray of black curls and yelled after her friend.

Matt turned around in time to see Daphne running towards him. In a flash of inspiration, he helped the last passenger load quickly, threw his suitcase after him and held the door open for her…but it was already starting to move…Daphne managed to catch up, Matt grabbed her through the waist, threw her through the door and jumped after her, shutting the entrance closed to the last bits of Coolville that might want to follow them.

There was some enthusiastic clapping from the passengers as the two gathered themselves up. Someone recognized them and, for a good few minutes, they signed autographs on handkerchiefs and books. So, as the voyage progressed, they were so busy they didn't even look at each other.

* * *

Finally, when they got off on the airport, Matt looked at her. What a change, he thought. She was still out of breath after the ride, hair in disarray, cheeks flushed and eyes brimming with excitement. If she ha been tired and listless when they arrived, now she was full of life. There was no sign of the old Daphne Blake. She was absolutely reborn. For a good few minutes, he didn't know what to say to her.

"So…did you and Jones straighten things out?"

Without a word, she slipped her hand into his and squeezed lightly. "I told him everything I wanted. That's all that matters."

As for the rest…everybody's story unraveled as it was made to be.

* * *

A/N-Sorry, all Daphne and Fred fans. As much as I liked this couple, I just couldn't bring myself to write them. I guess I'm made for ruining the canon couples. I prostate myself before thee for punishment. However, it is my firm belief that a guy who acted as badly as Fred did doesn't deserve second chances. But I suppose I turned him into the villain here, didn't I?


End file.
